Revenge
by tothemaximumride
Summary: A song fanfic. one shot. Fax fax Fax! inspired by taylor swift's song better than revenge. I hope you enjoy


**A/N- Hey everyone! It's me again. Well, to get to the point, I have decided to write another fanfic as you can see, but I have also decided to give up on my other stories. I have been trying to come up with more chapters but I can't. When I do I will add them.**

**Also, I'm not the best writer but I do it for fun. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. **

I walked through the door to my room and plopped down onto the bed. We have been living with my mom for five months now. Everything was going great. Well, except for the fact that Fang has a new girlfriend and it's not me. He is dating that redhead slut named lissa. The one from Virginia. Yup. That's right. She moved down here. What does Fang see in her anyway?

Just thinking about it makes me depressed. I mean I love him for god's sake. But he doesn't feel the same way. *sigh*

I got up and walked over to the radio. _Better Than Revenge _by _Taylor Swift _started to play.

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

I had Fang, but I let him slip though my fingers. He kissed me a few times but I always ran away. And when I finally realize I love him, Little miss red head wonder comes along and steals him from me.

_**I never saw it coming Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating in me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**_

_**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa**_

It's true. She is a little devil. She acts like and angel when she is around Fang but I know the truth.

_**But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
**_

Why do you think I call her a slut? I mean, She has slept with every guy on the football team except Fang.

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

She has no idea who she is dealing with. I am a kick ass mutant with a lot of rage and I intend to put that rage to good use.

_**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things  
**_

She always gives me this look that makes me want to jump across the room and strangle her. She should have used the money from her nose job to buy a new face.

_**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
**_

Isn't that the truth? She thinks that just because she wears brand name hooker clothing that she is above me.

_**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
But she's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge**_

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word

I always win and this will not be the exception. So go ahead and roll your eyes all you want.

_**She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There's is nothing I do better than revenge  
**_

The only friends she has are her little minion sluts.

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'cause I don't think you do.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

Wow. Its like that song was written for me. It described exactly what I feel. Note to self: download song.

Voices yelling outside brought me back to reality. I looked out my window to see the slut and Fang yelling outside. I ran downstairs so I could hear better.

"ugh! I cannot believe you are leaving ME for HER! Do you know how popular I am? I could ruin your reputation at school!" came the slut's voice. Wait. Who is he leaving her for?

"Lissa, look. I'm sorry but I cant do this any more. I haven't liked you for a while. I tried to make it work but I couldn't. I'm not going to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't make me happy I'm sorry. Good bye Lissa" and with that, Fang walked into the house.

The door opened and he immediately saw me sitting there.

"how much of that did you hear" he asked me

"Not that much. Just the part about you leaving her for someone else and how she can ruin your rep" I told him.

"oh" was all he said

"Fang? Can I ask you a question" I said turning to face him.

"ask away" he said

"Who are you leaving her for?" I tried to say it like I was just curious.

He silently walked over to where I was sitting next to the window. He sat down next to me leaving only an inch of space between us. The intensity of his stare made me shiver. He slowly leant in. his face only centimeters from mine. my heart started to race.

"you" he whispered and with that he closed the remaining space between us. I was too shocked to do anything at first but I was quick to react.

Our heads moving every which way trying to get closer if that was even possible. Our bodies were already pressed tightly together. I felt his toung ask for entrance which I happily granted him. God! It felt so good that I heard myself moan into the kiss. I felt Fang smirk.

All of a sudden I heard the door slam but I chose to ignore it. Then I heard my mom yell "maximum! What the hell is going on?" we immediately broke apart.

"Hi mom" I said with a sheepish grin.

"I'm never leaving you two home alone again" she said while shaking her head and walking away.

"Ill take that as and I love you" fang said with a chuckle

"you bet" I said leaning in for another kiss.

**Hey guys! So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Review and let me know.**

**Minnie**


End file.
